Coleen
Coleen is a contestant from Survivor: Australia. Survivor: Australia Coleen was originally placed on the blue Saanapu tribe. She immediately made a strong bond with James as the older members of the tribe. Jamie and Nicola were on the outs, where the four made their own alliance. Kristie was the swing vote as the older group saw the younger ones were using her. When Saanapu lost the first immunity challenge, the older group targeted Flick and told Kristie. At tribal, Coleen voted for Flick but the majority of the tribe felt James was too old that it could become a liability and he was voted out. Coleen and Nicola jumped off the sinking ship of their alliance and joined the majority of six, Lee, Kristie, Sam, Matt, Brooke and Flick, leaving Jamie as the outcast. When Saanapu lost the second time in a row, the majority of eight all got rid of Jamie. Coleen and Nicola wanted to ensure their names weren't in the centre of anyone's plans. They talked to Kristie about forming a large alliance to get rid of the core four. Although she was aligned with Lee, Kristie agreed and gave Coleen new hope. Saanapu lost their third challenge in a row, where the trio of girls planned on targeting Flick once again. This attempt was a failure, but the alliance was spared when Lee was voted out. The tribe won the following immunity challenge but were told that a Double Tribal Council on Day 12 was to occur. The alliance again wanted to target Flick. However, Coleen and Kristie overheard that the majority was voting for Nicola and didn't want a new target painted on their backs once she was voted out. At the vote, Nicola unsuspectingly voted for Flick but the rest of the tribe unanimously eliminated her. The twist of the game was that this tribal was a mock vote and they would merely switch to the other tribe, along with a player of their choice. Nicola brought Kristie to Vavau, leaving Coleen without an alliance. Coleen didn't have an alliance and had a difficult decision to make. The Core Saanapu Four, Brooke, Flick, Matt and Sam, were pleading for Coleen to stick Saanapu strong and the new Vavu additions to Saanapu, Calum, Jennah-Louise (JL.) and Jessica, needed Coleen for the numbers. This new Saanapu tribe was much stronger than the first iteration, winning two consecutive immunity challenges but losing the third. The original Vavau's told Coleen to vote for Brooke and original Saanapu told her to vote for Jessica. When it came to the vote, Coleen voted with Saanapu to eliminate Jessica, trusting the enemy she knew (The Core Four) than the one she didn't. Saanapu then won the following challenge, and the core four continued to show Coleen she was a valued member of the alliance, faked or otherwise. On Day 22, the tribes merged. Coleen wanted to see how loyal Nicola and Kristie still were to their alliance of three, but Nicola still felt a little betrayed by Coleen voting her at the mock tribal council. Coleen then decided to devote her loyalty fully to the Core Four of Saanapu and they still needed her for the numbers. At the first merged vote, the five voted for Rohan but the opposing alliance, comprised of Vavau's, Nicola and Kristie, eliminated Coleen and made her the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Sam to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Australia Castaways